Pourquoi papa ?
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Un garçon ne comprend pas pourquoi son père a gâché sa vie pour une petite fille qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec lui. (OC & Diez Barrels)


Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus glace regarda son père. Il avait ses grands yeux rouge ouvert. Il avait la peau grêlée a cause d'une acné qui était mal cicatriser. Il avait également un glasgow Smile, qui venait juste d'être fait, le sang coulait sur le bas du visage du jeune homme. Il s'appelait Ted. Son père était Diez Barrels, un colonel de la Marine. Le marine sentait l'alcool, Ted savait que son père buvait, mais en temps normal ce n'était pas aussi fort... Pas au point de sentir a se point l'alcool. L'adulte semblait triste, malgré le fait qu'il fasse semblant que tout allait bien, il faisait semblant devant son fils. Enfin... Barrels commençait petit a petit a penser a démissionné ou a déserter de son poste, mais ayant les idées pas totalement clair, il préférait attendre avant de choisir une alternative.

« Ted pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Demanda Barrels. « Pourquoi tu as gâché ta vie ? Imagine l'exemple que tu donne a tes frères et ta soeur»

Ted baissa la tête. Barrels fessait référence au fait que son fils faisait parti d'un gang lier a la mafia. Et son glasgow smile montrait bien qu'il en fait parti, c'était une cicatrice typique des gangs. Et malheureusement... Cette image allait sans doute le suivre toute sa vie. Que se soit pour son travail, ou d'autres choses. Ted serra le poing, il tremblait

« Pourquoi papa... POURQUOI tu as gâché ta vie pour une idiote qui n'est pas TA fille ? » Fit énervée Ted « Normalement c'est plutôt TOI qui donne l'exemple en premier Non ? »

Ted avait rejoins son père dans se bar miteux, vers minuit, car il avait apprit par sa mère une histoire assez bizarre lier a Barrels, il voulait avoir une certitude avant de réagir, voir s'il aimait toujours sa demi-soeur par exemple. Quelle Histoire ? Maria, la mère de Ted, avait eu deux jumeaux après que ses parents s'étaient séparer. Puis, Maria était revenue voir Barrels peu de temps avant d'avoir accouché de Sonoko et Akuroma, respectivement sa demi-soeur et son demi-frère.

Akuroma avait eu des soucis de santé depuis sa naissance... Des énormes soucis au point d'avoir une maladie qui allait le faire mourir a n'importe quel moment sans donner signe avant. Maria et Barrels espéraient qu'il meurt le plus tard possible, comme tout parents... Mais... L'après-Midi même, quand Barrels était rentrer, il avait vu Akuroma dans les bras de Sonoko sans vie. La première réaction qu'il avait eu c'était de se verser de l'alcool sur lui, après frapper Sonoko en lui hurlant d'aller dans sa chambre en posant Akuroma au sol. Cette histoire paraissait tellement bizarre pour Ted. Pourquoi son père avait fait semblant d'être bourrer pour faire semblant devant la petite soeur de Ted?

« Tu sais... J'ai fais ça pour que Sonoko ne se sentent pas coupable de la mort de son frère. » Dit Barrels « ... Je... Je préfère qu'elle me déteste plutôt qu'elle supporte ça... Et j'ai fait ça aussi pour ta mère. Pour qu'elles donnent toutes les deux une raison a la mort d'Aku… Pour pas quelles se disent qu'elles ont était une mauvaise aide pour tout ce qui c'est passer.  
\- Pourquoi... POURQUOI TU T'ES FAIT PASSER POUR UN ALCOOLO ? Hurla Ted. TU IMAGINE L'IMAGE QUE LES AUTRES AURONT DE TOI ?! ILS VONT DIRE QUE LE COLONEL DIEZ EST UN ALCOOLIQUE

\- Pour quelles me déteste... Quelles question. Il faut bien un fautif dans l'histoire. Et tu sais a mon âge on s'en fiche de l'image que l'ont renvois. Le principal c'est la famille non ? »

Ted leva de nouveau la tête pour regarder son père. Seulement pour ça ? Il se forçait a rire. Alors... Son père avait fait ça seulement pour pas qu'une môme qui avait quatre ans ne voit pas la vérité ? Quelle ne vois pas qu'elle est la raison de la mort de son jumeau ? Et qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle son beau-père devienne alcoolique ? Ted eu un sentiment amère. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer tout ça. Il Ne détestait pas son père, loin de la.

« - Je suis sûr qu'en grandissant, Akuroma t'aurai ressembler... Vous ressemblez... Toi... Sonoko... Akuroma a votre mère. Avoua Barrels. Et aussi, je suis fier qu'Akuroma et Sonoko sont aussi tout les deux des Diez. »

Peu de personne le savait, mais Barrels avait quand même bien voulu reconnaître les deux jumeaux a leur naissance.

\- ... Ta gueule... JE SUIS PAS COMME MA SOEUR. Hurla Ted. NE ME COMPARE PAS A ELLE.  
\- Ne dit pas de bêtise... Fit Barrels  
\- NON J'EN DIT PAS ! CETTE INCONNUE EST UNE FUTURE PUTAIN DE PIRATE ! Moi papa... Je te jure... Je te jure de devenir un Marine ! Un marine respecter. Ted avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça

\- ARRÊTE D'HURLER PUTAIN SALE MIOCHE! Cria Barrels. J'AI MAL A LA TÊTE »

Le père se leva d'un coup et un coup de poing fut envoyer dans le visage de Ted. Le petit garçon tomba au sol. Le marine tremblait... Il était capable de frapper un de ses enfants?! Des petits "désolé" sortait a peine de sa bouche. Ted regarda son père, il avait un bleu a la joue. C'est a compté de ce jour que Ted, commença a haïr sa petite sœur, petit a petit. Au point qu'en grandissant, ils ne pourraient plus jamais se voir et vouloir la mort de l'un et l'autre. C'était, selon Ted, Sonoko était la cause du fait que Barrels buvait. Si elle n'était pas née... Tout serai beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, il fallait faire semblant d'être Tous heureux, malgré la mort d'Akuroma, malgré le fait que Barrels sombre petit a petit dans l'alcool, malgré certaines dettes. Ils devaient tous faire semblant d'être heureux.


End file.
